


［蝙闪］超级英雄式约会

by high_spirits



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 想写的是闪电侠和蝙蝠侠约会的方式，但似乎写出来的并不是这样......





	［蝙闪］超级英雄式约会

Barry从警局里出来的时候，门口聚集了许多人，他穿过人群看到那辆停在路边的豪车，显得格格不入。这个时候，车窗徐徐落下，里面戴墨镜的男人朝着副驾驶座的位置扭了扭头。

“他是谁？真有钱啊！”

“他在朝谁做动作？女朋友？”

“太帅了！”

车窗拉上，遮住了那张英俊的侧脸。豪车离开了他的停车位，在一旁的路口左拐消失。

Barry听到了周围的议论声，虽然戴着墨镜，但他还是能一眼辨认出对方，不动声色地从阴影处移动到了豪车消失的路口，它安静地停在那儿。

“下午好，Bruce。”Barry规规矩矩地坐在副驾驶座上，Bruce从来没这样亲自接他，他自觉有什么大事。

“别这么紧张，我今天来中心城办事，顺便找你约会。”

**约会** ，这两个字从Bruce口中说出，让Barry的脑海里炸出了绚烂的烟花。

他们交往的三个月里，由于穷追不舍的狗仔们他们的约会地点从来都是韦恩庄园，这是他们第一次的户外约会。

“我们现在去哪儿？晚饭吃什么？有什么安排？你在哪过夜？在中心城吗？”Barry顿了顿，一时有些尴尬，“不好意思，一下问这么多问题。”   
Bruce没有责怪他，只是笑了笑，“我预定了一家饭店，不会有狗仔，我们可以在那吃晚饭，想吃多久就吃多久。”

Barry有些脸红，他每次在韦恩庄园都吃很久，最后Alfred和Bruce都会在一旁静静地看着他。

“请尽情吃，已经很久没有人在韦恩庄园里吃的这么尽兴了，这对厨师本人也是一种享受。”Alfred这么说的时候，Bruce神色古怪地皱了皱眉。

Barry是第一次去这么豪华的饭店，在门口的时候有专门的侍从接过钥匙把车停到停车场，大厅金碧辉煌，每一个进去的贵宾都穿着正装（包括Bruce），只有自己，穿着运动服格格不入。

他们坐在窗边，可以从落地窗看到车来车往的马路。

“Barry，你吃什么？”

Barry接过Bruce递过来的菜单，上面琳琅满目，反而让Barry摸不着头脑。“Bruce，还是你点吧。”

“嗯，”Bruce看都不看一眼，合上菜单递给侍从，“把推荐的都点了吧。”

侍从面色不变地接过菜单离开了，倒是Barry吓得声调都变了：“全部？”

“你吃不饱的。”

是的，Barry看到一个个精致的小碟子的时候，他意识到他真的吃不饱。

Bruce的蓝眼睛在灯光的闪烁下漂亮地像个蓝宝石，指尖在食物间拨弄仿佛是在演奏一首钢琴曲。

Bruce吃饭的动作很优雅，准确来说，Bruce作为哥谭的花花公子的时候都迷人的过分。现在的他还会游弋于各样的宴会，但他的夜晚只会有Barry的陪伴。

——没有什么比今晚更美妙的了，我肯定会兴奋地睡不着。

Barry思绪漫天飞舞，美酒，舞会，说不定还会有个不眠夜，甚至于觉得外面的混乱也可以彻底抛开。

——等一下，混乱？！

Barry立刻抬起头望向Bruce，对方此刻也严肃地眯着眼，低头看了眼手机。

“是Grodd。”

“哦，他真是个混蛋！”Barry忍不住敲了下桌子，声响引来了周围侍从的视线，Bruce随便下了个指令支开侍从。

“Alfred已经联系正义联盟了，我们现在需要先去控制住Grodd，”Bruce顿了顿，“也许不需要太久，我们还会有空。”

“我明白，这是我的城市，我会保护好他的。”

Bruce结了帐后，开车到Barry的基地，Barry的基地又换了地方，但没空细看，就换了制服到达事发地点。

Grodd带着他的信徒们来到了中心城，满腔愤怒只为了复仇和破坏。庞大的身躯仿佛一堵巨大的围墙拦在了闪电侠和蝙蝠侠的面前。

“他是你的敌人，你有什么办法？”

“上一次可没这么多猩猩！只能走一步是一步了。”

闪电侠会一边逃跑一边利用动力撞倒敌人，蝙蝠侠躲开了足以震裂地面的拳头，不断地躲闪中总结出一套策略后击败敌人。

蝙蝠侠的传说一直令Barry神往，即使知道了蝙蝠侠只不过是普通的血肉之躯，也令他更为惊叹。

蝙蝠侠永远都是闪电侠的偶像。

拥有智慧的猩猩实在不好对付，闪电侠试了几次都没能长久地接近Grodd，甚至于在对方的攻击中险些摔倒。

“我们不能正面打，得智取。”蝙蝠侠躲闪过一拳后，背靠着闪电侠，用只有两个人听得见的音量说。

“Grodd的力量很大，身体也很结实。”

“但总会有比他更结实的东西。”

Grodd双手合拳，向他们砸去。

他们已经习惯了利用间隙进行三言两语的交流，足以拓开思路求得制胜之策，他们向两边跳开，躲开了Grodd的拳头。

“我是终将统治世界的王，渺小的人类，你们马上就要被我打败。”

闪电侠忍不住笑出了声，细微的嗤笑声使得Grodd更加愤怒，一掌挥了过去，又快又重，闪电侠跳了开来，擦着背勉强躲开。

Grodd不仅身强体壮，还是个心灵感应者，上一次交战的时候，Grodd利用闪电侠的恐惧挑拨着他，使他奄奄一息，如果不是猩猩城的反抗者伸出援助之手，他大概连回到中心城的机会都没有。

但这一次，他并没有感到恐慌，他的背后是蝙蝠侠，没有超能力，却比任何一个有超能力的英雄都要强大。

闪电侠没有害怕，蝙蝠侠更不会害怕，这让Grodd的心灵能力无所发挥，只能像一个野兽一样蛮干，但他知道蝙蝠侠和闪电侠在力量上与他相距悬殊。闪电侠只是艰难地一次又一次地逃跑，而蝙蝠侠只是个躲在暗处的胆小鬼，也就会在闪电侠摔倒的时候扔个炸弹。

“嘿，大猩猩，”闪电侠站在不过十米的远处挑衅着，“就你这样，还不如到动物园表演。”

Grodd一跃而起，双手合拳，直直地对向闪电侠那张还在发愣的脸。

一拳砸下，脑袋开花——这只是Grodd失败的预测，现实是他双手挥了个空。

“蝙蝠侠！”随着闪电侠的声音落下，Grodd只感觉到背后炸了几下，灼烧着他的背部，落地点失去控制地向前移动了几米，落在了他从未注意到的铁质雕像的底座上。

市长铁人晃动了几下，“微笑”着重重地砸在了Grodd的脑袋上。Grodd摇晃了几下，脸朝下倒了下去。

“合作愉快。”闪电侠习惯地伸出拳头想和蝙蝠侠击拳，但蝙蝠侠还是蝙蝠侠，只是冷冷地“嗯”了一声，闪电侠尴尬地收回了拳头，视线移向别处，“天呐，雕像！市长一定会生气的！”

“事后的修复和赔偿有专门的人负责，你不用担心。”超人来了，扛着晕倒的Grodd表示送去铁山监狱，这时蝙蝠侠准备离开，但他并没有一言不发地消失在黑暗中，他拉住了闪电侠的手臂，贴着他的耳朵说，“Barry，去你的基地。”

“好的！”一道红色闪电划过，过了一秒，又闪了回来，“哦呵呵，我忘了我太快了。”Bruce有一瞬间不妙的预感，但他还没来得及退一步，就感觉到Barry一手撑起了他的背一手撑起了他的大腿，眼前的一切就一下子模糊不清了。

Barry几乎是把Bruce摔在凳子上的，然后靠在一旁气喘吁吁。

“臂力不错。”Bruce冷冷地评价了这趟神速力之旅。

但Barry知道Bruce并没有生气，他换下制服，拿起手机看了眼时间，好吧，丰富的夜晚已经献给了超级英雄时间。

“抱歉，Bruce，难得有机会。”

“这不是你的错，刚才那不是闪电侠和蝙蝠侠的约会吗？”Bruce轻轻地揽住了Barry，“夜晚还没有结束，你的卧室在哪里？”

Barry脸一下子红了起来，“我，我的卧室乱的很，淋浴间也是改装的，只有个透明的帘子，哦该死，我都在说些什么？”

“那的确有些简陋，我下一次来还得这样吗？”

“下，下一次！我会买个公寓间的，下一次不会这样的。”

Bruce考虑着给这个男孩买个单独的房子，确保足够的安全。

“是的，还有许许多多的下一次，你的确得买，作为我们在中心城的家。”


End file.
